Na progu wystawy świata
] |tłumacz_uwagi= }} [[Plik:Wystawa_światowa_-_Svetozor_nr_18_z_3_IV_1878,_str._224.png|thumb|Wystawa Światowa w Paryżu w roku 1878 w ilustracji czasopisma Svetozor]] Z ręką na piersi, drżący ze wzruszenia, Próg ten przekraczam z łzą w oku, Tu pokoleniom dziś pokolenia Pracę swą niosą w uroku! To ludy bracia w pracy się witają, Ludy, co rządy różnią, odpychają! Duchu olbrzymie! O, cóż rzewniejsze Nad to dłoni wytężenie Ludów ku sobie, w najodleglejsze Strefy rzuconych w przestrzenie! Patrz, tu rodzina ludzkości zebrana Jak się rozpierzchła z pod gruzów Babelu! Oto jej praca! Z krzyża mąk podana! Oto jej pochód do przyszłości celu! A jednak, jednak w tych sprzętów milionach Zbytek materji a ubóstwo ducha! I długo jeszcze ciemność na swych tronach Będzie! to łzą mi i skargą wybucha! Szczegóły twe mnie nie porwą swą falą, Ani mi pięknem ducha nie zapalą, Bom ja znał inne światy, deptał kości Narodów, w których pałał duch piękności! Bom stał na wzgórzach błękitnej Hellady, Nad Akropolem, gdy wschodził nów blady, Bom zachód słońca widział z Kapitolu I o mą Polskę pytał w cichym bolu; Bom je wschodzące widział z Alpów szczytu I z wież Alhambry ramię do błękitu Gwiazd wytężałem, i gdzie była Troja, Twe imięm wspomniał, o ojczyzno moja! Pod Inwalidów, o ciebie, sklepieniem, Mórz, lądów zawszem pytał z uniesieniem! W gruzach Balbeku, w wąwozach Libanu, Z szczytów Piramid, z toni Oceanu, Gwiazdy z puszcz Tadmor, wschodzącej na niebie, Nieraz o Polsko pytałem o ciebie! Ale ta całość! O przebóg olbrzymią! I w niej przyszłości ideały drzymią, Choć gmach ten wielki zamczyskiem na lodzie, I jutro runie, padnie on w przewodzie Idei wieków! Gmachem on przyszłości, I jako taki wstrząsa nas do kości! Tu dziewiętnastu wieków plon i siła! To chwila, w której wiek stanął u szczytu, Takim historja będzie go sądziła, Takim gwiazd rzesze widzą go z błękitu! Uczuć podobnych tylko się doznaje, Gdy się u szczytu Montblanc stopą staje. Takie wrażenie, nad świata dziejami, Czuje się tylko, lub nad mórz falami! Jednak olbrzymia ręko niewidoma, Co dzierżysz świata koleje rozliczne, Co tak człowieka świat, jak świat atoma Znasz i przenikasz w blaski błyskawiczne, Gdzie tu mój naród, co przez wieków tyle Za ten ich postęp kładł kości w mogile? Gdzie naród Polski? Przechodzę ich skarby I wszystkie ludy przechodzę do końca, Wszelkie od wschodu do zachodu słońca Falują blaski, dźwięki, głosy, farby. I tak od dziejów do dziejów rapsodu, Na tej wystawie: krew mego narodu Spotkałem! Od niej makaty się mienią, Tylko się hańbą ludzie nie rumienią! Sto lat bój toczy!... a żyje wielmożnie! Sto lat patrzyliście na to bezbożnie Piłaty ziemi! Kupcy, katy, króle! Sto lat ważyliście bezbrzeżne bóle, I sto lat gwoździe taksowali złote, Któremi skuto Prometejów cnotę! Lecz przy tej krwi tu, wyście wszyscy karły, I wobec dziejów duch wasz jest zamarły! Francja za karę padła, że złamała Wiarę, dla której krew się nasza lała. Krzyżak bez krzyża niebu dziś urąga, A Tatar wściekły knut w niebo wyciąga I zdaje mu się, że tym knutem słońce Przyćmi… czy dosiągł tureckie miesiące? Hańba o ludy! I bezbrzeżna wzgarda! Co jest histoją i po globie harda Stąpa! Już idzie i stanęła z dala, Ale dla tego tylko, by obmyła Nogę, co w waszej nieprawości zwala W krwi męczenników, którą przekroczyła! I z waszych kałów krwią tą nogę zmyje, I na was pójdą jej sandałów żmije, A polska jasna słońcem zmartwychwstanie I węże wstrzyma krzykiem: Przebacz Panie! Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze